Jynx
by maille wolf
Summary: Pyper gets stuck in her animagus form and the headmaster puts her in Snape's care. AU SSxOC during Harry's 6th year. Rating may change.


Jynx

**Intro: Pyper gets stuck in her animagus form and the headmaster puts her in Snape's care. AU SSxOC during Harry's 6****th**** year.**

A/N: My first HP fic. I do realize the animagus thing has been done A LOT but this is my spin on it…anywho enjoy!

_Italics are thoughts_

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT Pyper and Seth.

Ch1

"Seth come here and see this" I gestured him to come over to where I was standing. Seth walked over, his

shaggy brown hair covering his green eyes. "Pyper you know if the ministry finds out about this…" "I know!" I

hissed cutting him off "check this out". Seth watched as my form began to shift, then where I had stood now sat a

Lynx with a grey body and a white spotted belly. "wow" Seth exclaimed as he stroked my back I looked up at

giving him a feline smile, and a orange magic bolt came flying from behind Seth and hit me in the side, I jumped up

looked quickly and saw the back of a bleach blonde head quickly retreating down the corridor. _Crap now that little _

_brat knows, I'm so screwed._ I tried changing back….I didn't work. Seth was watching me I looked at him confused

and tried again but to no avail. Seth noticed the panic on my face. "you cant change back can you" I shook my

head, there were heavy footsteps coming from the corridor, Seth looked around in panic, I pushed him away with

my paws trying to get him to leave, he finally did just before Hagrid came around the corner and about stepped

on me before I let out a yowl. "Oy!" he looked down "well aren't you a beaut' where did you come from" he held

out his large hand, I sniffed it, he smelled like he had been in the forest. "I better take ya to the headmaster, an

see what to do with ya" he scooped me up and we walked to the office passing several students and also getting

a glance from professor Snape as we passed by. We finally stood in front of the griffin statue and I started to

shake knowing full well what would happen to me. "Lemon drop" Hagrid mumbled the password, at feeling me

tremble he stroked my fur and the stairs were revealed, Hagrid marched up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Enter" came from inside. Stepping through the door the Potter boy was sitting in front of the headmasters desk

"until later my boy" Dumbledore told him and Harry got up and left. "Hagrid, what can I do for you?"…"what is

that?" gesturing to me "It's a Lynx headmaster I found 'er in the school near the dungeons, don't know she got in

though". I felt a feather soft touch in my mind and noticed the headmaster was looking straight at me and I hung

my head in shame and thought _yes I'm a student and I know I'm in trouble. _The headmaster looked at me for a

second then turned to Hagrid "just leave her here in my office I know where I can take her, she is someone's

familiar. "alrigh' Albus I'll see ya tomorrow" Hagrid said after he had set me on the ground next to Dumbledoor, I

felt that feather in my mind again _as punishment for being an unregistered animagus I'm leaving this charm on you, _

_and…I'm going to put you in the care of a good friend of mine, he will need a companion to help him in the months to _

_come_. He walked toward the fireplace and threw in some floo powder, "Severus come see me in my office please"

My heart dropped at the realization that his "friend" was professor Snape…Snape was going to "take care" of me!

I swallowed hard. _He's not as bad as you think _came from Dumbledore. We waited for what seemed like hours as i

laid beside Dumbledoor and he stroked my fur, then a knock came at the door. "Enter" Snape entered the room

"ah yes my boy, good to see you how are things?" Snape stood behind the chair "fine headmaster, no changes in

the dark Lords plans." Dumbledoor looked over his glasses at him, "well that is good, but it's not why i asked you

here" Snape's eyes landed on me then he looked back to Albus, "I'm not taking that cat" he said quietly "you are

my boy she is here to help you, remember last time you came back from a meeting, if Hagrid hadn't spotted you,

you would have died my boy" Snape sighed "fine, but only because you are ordering it" Albus looked him over "if

Voldemort asks she is your familiar" "yes sir" severus huffed and opened the door, holding it open then looked at

me..."well come on you!" I ran out the door. Severus turned to leave "oh severus" dumbledoor called "do be kind

to her, and her name is Pyper" Severus only nodded and shut the door. Albus leaned back in his chair and looked

at his blackened hand and sighed "she should be good for him, she will help him even though they don't know it"

**A/N: Review plz! let me know what you think!**


End file.
